Roses
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: Roses are red, Violets are blue. L, i am Kira, and i shall kill you When L gets a violent message delivered to him, he is in need of distraction... Light is only too happy to oblige Rated M, my first smutfic, written for my good friend Kate


Roses

**A/N: **Well hai there guys :) Fancy that i'm back again with another fanfic... woo!

Well, this one is rated M because it is a sexy slash smutfic. Try saying that 5 times faster. Anyways, this is dedicated to my friend Kate who likes LxLight and she prompted me with

'LxLight, Roses, go wild'

Note to others: NEVER tell me to go wild because this is what my imagination spews forth.

Yes, my slash goggles are soldered on xD

**WARNING: **Contains Slash and Sex. Rated M for guylove

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately i do not own Death Note.

* * *

Kira was tormenting him that much he knew. He was sat in my usual position pondering Kira's message to him.

"Did you know that gods of death love apples?"

Did shinigami, Gods of death, actually exist? And if so, what was he dealing with then? A man? A woman? Or, dare he wonder, a God?

Then again, that would then mean that Light Yagami, his prime suspect and the teenager he was currently handcuffed to was not possibly Kira. Yes, Kira was tormenting him. Still, he seemed to be the second person this year he had met with as big an intellect as himself. Well, met being the general term for it. The other person being Light. The boy intrigues him, he admits. He doesn't seem to be a killer, and yet there were those few days before Light changed where he just sat, resigned to his fate. So perhaps he WAS Kira? No, Lawliet was becoming paranoid, that was all, surely. And yet, he cannot help suspecting Yagami.

A package arrived for him later on, addressed to L. He picked it up off the floor and opened it gingerly. A piece of paper fell onto the floor and nothing else.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_L, I am Kira_

_And I shall kill you_

His eyes widened in surprise and the paper slipped through his fingers. Kira knew where he was. He must, to get such a message delivered to him. Now, he was scared. His hand shook and he didn't care. Yagami-san was the only one there anyway. Light. To speak of the devil.

"Ryuzaki? What's wrong?" Light asked him, noticing the change in the detective. He noticed the piece of paper on the floor and read it quickly

"No" he whispered "That's not possible. That would mean…" He trailed off, looking at the older man who was paler than usual

"That would mean that Kira knows where I am" L whispered, shaking visibly now. He looked at Light, who moved closer.

"Shh, Ryuzaki, it will be okay. You just need…a distraction" Light whispered and hugged the detective. Lawliet didn't normally condone physical contact but this time he just melted into the embrace

"What sort of distraction was Light thinking of?" L wondered aloud, looking at the teen closely. Light couldn't say what it was that made him do what happened next. L certainly wasn't expecting it.

He felt the teen's lips on his and was surprised. The lips were soft and tasted faintly of strawberries. _Mmm, strawberries, my favourite _L thought with glee before kissing back softly but surely. One hand struggled in his pocket for the key to untie them both so that they could get at each other more efficiently. The cuffs fell away and L pushed the teenager down onto the couch, not thinking about what he was doing. The boy's top was soon unbuttoned by deft and long fingers and the lips never parted. L straddled Light and almost moaned when he felt the hard bump in the boy's pants. L had to have Light NOW. His fingers splayed on the teenage chest and moved downwards towards the belt which he undid quickly and managed to remove the offending item that was Lights jeans. L paused a minute to gain some air and Light used this time to flip them over. He straddled L and held him down, kissing and licking his way down L's neck as he worked his top and pants off, feeling smug that the detectives member was now as hard as his own. Oh this would be fun. They were both just in their underwear now and L flipped them over again before he kissed Light again, running his tongue on Lights bottom lip begging for entrance that was so readily given. L trailed a hand towards Light's left nipple and rubbed the nub, using his other hand to gently caress the solid bump in Light's underpants.

"Argh, Ryuzaki, I need you" Light moaned and his arms went up around L, holding this handsome man to his teenage frame.

"Light Yagami, I want to make you scream my name. I want you badly. Are you ready for this?" L asked seductively and Light almost screamed his yes in answer. The underpants were lost to the room and both men were now naked.

"Wow" L breathed. Light's skin was flawless. Not for long. L bent his head to Lights neck and began to bite, lick, and suck whilst his hand pumped up and down on Light's length.

"Yes" Light moaned "Yes, FUCK Ryuzaki, Faster!" He gripped the bed sheets in pure ecstasy, as though his wildest dreams were coming true. They most probably were. L slowly stopped and looked at Light.

"I want to fill you" He whispered.

"Do it."

L brought his fingers to Lights mouth and the boy covered his fingers in lubricating saliva.

"I'm going to prepare you now" Light nodded and closed his eyes in anticipation.

L slipped a finger into Light's cavern

"Mmm, it's so…tight…" He kissed Light again, who was grimacing and slid in another finger, making a scissoring motion and stretching the skin. The third finger went in and then Light was ready. L smoothly lowered his member into Light and lay there, waiting for the teen to give the okay to start. The boy kissed him once and L took that as the okay to go forward. He thrust once and, encouraged by Lights screams of pure delight, thrust again, and again, deeper, harder. Light screamed L's name, he screamed it and L could have sang. He knew that he'd hit that special place and continued to hit it, continued to pleasure the teenager. The boy was reaching his climax, L could feel it as the cavern of Lights length tightened. And soon enough, with another scream from Light, the boy came all over L's chest and after a few more thrusts, L came too. Both men were breathing heavily and Light looked at L as soon as he was able.

"That was amazing"

"Thank you" L whispered and the men fell asleep, suitably and definitely distracted.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_L, I am Kira_

_And I shall kill you_

_So, did you like? Hmm? First smutfic so please be nice._

_P.s, Reviewers will get a virtual Apple and a virtual cookie_

~Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
